


A Horror they Outpour

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Troubles (Haven), Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M, Nathan Hansen, ish, with a dash of Lovecraft for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Nathan thinks he might regret agreeing to help Audrey Ripley-Wuornos find her missing sister Lexie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So you can blame Rabbittrabbitt for this, thanks to [a post she made demanding a Noir!AU w/ Nathan](http://rabbittrabbitt.tumblr.com/post/142610695464/mhlnews-day-100-of-366-lucas-bryant-haven-515). While I did my best to keep the supernatural out of this AU it snuck in anyways *sigh*.
> 
> Title comes from "The Bells" by Edgar Allen Poe

Nathan knew his friendship with Duke Crocker was going to be something special the night—a few days after they’d first met in Mrs. Rickard’s second grade class—that there was a knock on his window.

At first he wasn’t sure he’d  heard it, it wouldn’t be the first time he thought he’d heard a sound only to realize he’d dreamed it. Then it came again when he was wide awake.

Getting up he padded over to his window.

It could be a monster he knew—monsters were the sort to knock on little boy’s windows at 1:45 AM—but what was the worst a monster could do to him? Eat him? That seemed a lot less painless than a beating from his dad. Maybe it would turn him into a monster too and take him away and teach him how to be terrifying.

He opened his curtains.

Not a monster, but Duke Crocker, sporting a black eye of the sort Nathan had born more than a few times himself.

Without a second thought he opened his window, he didn’t have to worry about a screen. “How did you get up here?” He didn’t bother to be quiet, his dad was still sleeping off his latest drinking bender and wouldn’t wake until well into tomorrow.

“I climbed.” Duke shrugged, crawling in.

Before closing the window Nathan stuck his head out and stared at the outside wall of the house. It seemed impossible for anyone to have climbed up it, yet somehow Duke had; maybe he was magic like that.

“We can share my bed if you want.” Nathan didn’t bother to ask why Duke had come here, or why he had a black eye. He didn’t need too. Like Nathan had Duke knew they were alike and that they could trust each other.

Duke eyed the tiny bed for a moment, then shrugged. “Alright.” He toed off his shoes and yanked off his hoodie and shirt.

It felt strange, but nice, to have someone else in his bed. It brought back vague memories of his mom, when she would sit next to him in bed and read him to sleep. Nathan found he felt safe again for once.

They kept quiet, the only sounds their breathing and the occasional rustle of threadbare sheets as one of them moved. It was enough that Nathan found himself drifting off to sleep again, until Duke spoke. “My dad kills people.”

Nathan’s seven year old brain took some time reconciling those words with Duke’s matter of fact tone. Like that fact was nothing more important than the weather outside, or the time.

Then again, maybe to Duke that was how important it was. “Okay,” Nathan said. Accepting it for what it was, a fact of Duke’s life. “My dad’s just an asshole.”

Duke’s huff of laughter somehow turned into a snore, and Nathan found himself smiling as he too drifted off to sleep.

In the morning he made them pancakes and eggs, the only things he knew how to make. In later years Duke would tease him about it, but for now Duke didn’t know how to cook at all and so was kind of amazed. He loaned Duke his favorite Star Wars t-shirt—the only shirt that didn’t have holes—and together they walked the two miles from his house to school.

Mrs. Rickard arched an eyebrow at the two of them as they came in. “Have too much fun with your sleepover?”

Duke gave a smile that was the truth and a lie—a skill Nathan never managed to learn. “You bet, Mrs. Rickard.”

-

Their friendship turned to brotherhood when Nathan was almost fifteen.

Nathan thought it was supposed to be a boxing lesson, just like the many others Max had tried to give him over the years. Instead it turned into the worst beating Nathan had ever had. Bad enough to land him in the hospital.

Bad enough that something in his brain broke. So that it couldn’t register what his nerves were telling him, his sense of touch all but gone. The doctors and nurses tried to keep it from him, but he’d gotten good at listening in on whispered conversations and wasn’t surprised to find out they were certain that he would never recover.

His first night at the hospital Duke snuck in in his possibly-impossible way, crawled into bed with him—it was such a long ingrained habit that even now Nathan doesn’t think it weird or strange—and said the fateful words: “We could frame your dad for murder.”

It went like this: Simon Crocker was a clever man, clever enough to know that the people he killed for would be more than willing to rat him out if they ever got caught for some other crime. So he kept records, samples from his victims, the murder weapon itself, recordings and transcripts of the meetings with his clients so that if they were determined to drag him into the ring he’d take them down with him.

Easy for Duke to break into where his father kept everything and take some of those samples, one of those murder weapons. Together they put them in places in the Hansen household that were obvious if you looked hard enough. A day or two later Nathan called and left an anonymous tip at the station.

A few months after that Max Hansen was tried and put away for the murder of the Allard family.

And like that Nathan Hansen was free. Oh CPS put him in the only halfway house Haven had, but that meant nothing, just more threadbare sheets and too-worn clothes. The only real difference was that Nathan got three square meals a day that were halfway decent.

Only a year later Simon Crocker was killed in a car accident—Duke thought that was the funniest fucking thing to ever happen. After the two of them got raging drunk they burned the shack where Simon had put all his evidence.

They were arrested, Chief Wuornos looking at them in disappointment. As if he had any fucking right to judge. Then again the man could have sent them to Juvie for what they did, instead he just threw them in the drunk tank. It was a kindness, if a condescending one. Outside of Duke, Nathan felt certain that was the only sort of kindness he’d ever get in Haven.


	2. Chapter 2

“Soo,” Duke’s tone is one I recognize from many a time before; it’s only when he places my favorite beer in front of me that I became really suspicious. “How would you feel about impersonating a federal agent, hypothetically?”

I give him a look as I pick up my beer—just because he’s trying to bribe me doesn’t mean I’m not going to drink it. “Well, hypothetically, I’d wanted to know why, and why you can’t do it yourself.” This wouldn’t be the first time Duke’s asked me for a favor, but this is certainly the first time he’s asked me to break a major law.

Duke shrugs, “because they already know who I am.” We were already dropping the ‘hypothetical’ then. “And the woman in question has started to bring in...less savory items than I’m willing to transport. She’s not getting the hint, so I want her to think I’ve got a pet DEA agent to scare her off.”

Which at least answers why Duke isn’t willing to work with this dealer of his anymore. For a smuggler Duke has...honorable rules, and smuggling drugs or guns, or people, went against about every one of them.

“So what?” I take another pull. “You want me to show up, flash a fake badge and gun and be threatening?” I could do that. How the hell I’m going to get a DEA badge is beyond me; forgeries weren’t exactly easy to come by in Haven.

“That about sums it up. Come on Nate.” I’m not exactly sure why Duke thinks he had to pull out the ‘wounded puppy’ eyes. Bastard knew I’m more likely to say yes than no. “Do this and I’ll owe you big time.”

I snorted. “You owe me so much already I could probably take control of the Gull from you if I asked.” Not that I would, running my PI business is about as much responsibility as I can handle; and anyways I wasn’t exactly the restaurant owner type. “But fine, I’ll do it.” Duke is practically my brother after all, what sort of guy would I be if I said no to him?

With a roll of his eyes Duke reaches under the counter, “please. You’ll take the Gull from my cold dead hands, and not a moment sooner.” He pulls something out and tosses it in front of me. “And there you are Mr. DEA agent.”

Reaching out I pick it up,  barely feeling the smoothness of the leather as I open it. In the main sleeve I see a card with my face on it and the name ‘Michael Hawthorne’. On the other side is the DEA shield. “Where the hell did you get this? When?” It doesn’t look like it’s ever been used, but it’s clear Duke’s had it for a while. I heave a small sigh as I close it and tuck it into a pocket. I push the rest of the beer away, I don’t want to give Haven PD even the barest excuse to pull me over while I’d had this.

“Well...” Duke looks everywhere but my face. “I may have had it for a few months now, ever since I first hinted to my seller that I had a man on the inside.” Duke wrinkles his nose, “which I think is why she’s being insistant with her current products.” Serves him right. “She’ll be here tomorrow morning before opening so just feel free to burst in around nine fifteen or so.”

Something in me finds the idea of a scheduled raid hilarious, but it’s Duke’s ass on the line, so I’d do my best. I nod, letting us fall into a companionable silence.

Duke wanders off to deal with some customers and I started picking at the label on my beer, pulling it away from the glass, eyes watching.

One of Duke’s hands lands on mine, stopping my movements. Part of me wishes I could feel more than the barest amount of pressure and only a vague sense of warmth. “I feel like I should apologize, for last week.”

I bite back a sigh, turning my hand over and squeezing his own, counting out five seconds before letting go. “Damnit Duke, no you don’t.”

“Considering Jordan broke up with you because of it I kinda feel I do.” His hand squeezes back before he lets go.

He’s right about that, although we were both complicit in it, so it’s not as if I’m blame free. On the other hand the breakup seemed inevitable. It hadn’t been the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last. Yet we kept trying to make it work.

“See you tomorrow.” I do my best to smile as I stand up. Tomorrow might add a little non-relationship excitement to my life, and get me more free meals—on the other hand Duke always fed me for free. I felt certain that if I ever paid up my tab Duke’d have more than enough money to be independently wealthy for the rest of his life.

He grins at me as I sling on my coat and head out the door. On the drive back to my office I obey every traffic law I can remember, which I’m sure annoys more than a few of the people who were behind me on the way back into town. And managed to make it back to my office with nothing more than a few angry horns honked.

A thought I find myself regretting when I come up onto my floor and find one Detective Audrey Ripley-Wuornos standing by my door.

Taking a deep breath, because there’s no way she knows, I approach her. “Afternoon Detective. Anything I can do for you?” Pulling out my keys I unlock my door, shoving my mail out of the walkway as I enter.

She follows. “I want to hire you to find my sister.”

I blink at her for a moment as I take my seat. It’s not like I’ve got no idea who she’s talking about. If the good detective here’s known for being one of the best on the force, then her sister’s known for her wild side. She also happened to be a co-worker of my off-again girlfriend Jordan. “She’s missing?” Even if they were the stepdaughters of the chief I would have thought there’d be more noise about it.

Ripley takes one of the client seats. “Mom and Dad don’t think so.” There’s a note of aggravation in her voice. “They seem to think she’s taking another one of her jaunts to some nearby big city and will be back soon enough.”

Getting out a notepad I begin jotting things down, not all of it having to do with her ‘case’, but then clients always seem to think you were paying attention if you were writing things down. “And you don’t?”

“No,” she shakes her head in emphasis. “She _always_ lets me know somehow where she’s at because she knows I won’t stop harassing her if she doesn’t. She hasn’t responded at all to my texts in the past few days.” A look crosses her face and she shakes her head as if holding a private conversation with herself.

She slumps back into her chair. “I also saw her ex-husband in town the other day.” Now _there’s_ a bit of history I’d never heard before.

“She was married?” Clearly it’d ended in divorce. If it hadn’t been amicable, well Ripley here might have good reason to think her sister missing.

A gusty sigh leaves her. “Yep. Back in college, spur of the moment when Lexie talked about it at the time. They’d hardly started dating before William proposed to her and a blink after that they were holding the ceremony. Before we knew it she was back on my doorstep, signed divorce papers in hand. She never said why she’d demanded the divorce, but I’m willing to bet William started getting abusive, or Lexie just wised up to it.”

I bit back my snort, the idea of Lexie standing for any sort of unwelcome violence against her ludicrous. We might have moved in different circles in middle and high school, but I remembered the many scrapes she’d gotten into. “So you’ve seen him in town?” I prompt.

“Yeah,” another sigh. “Only once or twice, but coupled with Lexie not returning my texts well…” she shrugs. “A sister worries.”

Unusual turn of the phrase, but for the first year or two that they and their mother’d moved to Haven the two of them had very much been outsiders. Myself and Duke had been tolerated by our classmates even if most of the other kids believed their parents talk of us being ‘no good’. Lucy’s marriage to chief Wuornos had helped smooth things a bit. Closeness between them, especially considering they were twins, was to be expected.

“When was the last time and place you saw her?” Lexie’s schedule was probably erratic at best, so establishing a vague timeline of events would be good. Give me a place to start at the very least.

“Her leaving for work Monday night.” The instantaneous response makes my lips twitch in a smile. Leave it to a cop to already have the answers to these sorts of questions. “She was supposed to be back around midnight from her shift. I didn’t start worrying until last night, she’ll go over to friend’s places from time to time and slink back home sometime in the afternoon. Which was when I told mom and dad, but they just shrugged it off.”

I jot it down. “Anything else you think I might need to know?”

“If someone did take her,” at least she’s allowing for the possibility that her parents are right. In these sorts of cases they certainly would be. “They took her car too, it wasn’t in the parking lot of the Gun and Rose when I went by to check.

“I just need you to get me proof one way or the other. If I’m right then I can take it to dad and get everyone to help me storm wherever she’s at.” The perks of being a detective and the police chief’s daughter. When I’d been young I’d wanted to join the force. Life has since showed me that even if I’d tried I wouldn’t’ve succeeded.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” I reply, as if I were hero enough to go storming in all by my lonesome. No, any such heroics had been long since beaten out of me by Max.

The smile Ripley gives me is shaky, but grateful. “Thanks Hansen, it’s nice to know someone’s not turning the idea out of hand.”

I snort. “I’m sure you’ll be singing a different tune when you get the bill.” My rates weren’t steep, but I’m not cheap either.

Her laugh surprises me. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it to me.” She stands and turns to go.

“Wait.” She turns back around an eyebrow raised in question. “I might want to take a look at Lexie’s things later, is there a good time for me to stop by?” Despite the fact that it’s a reasonable question it still feels strange to ask, like a boyfriend wanting to sneak into his girlfriend’s house. At least I already knew the address.

She shrugs. “Anytime tomorrow. It’s my day off.” She glances down at her watch. “Speaking of which my lunch break’s almost over, thanks again for doing this Hansen.” She flashes me another smile and leaves.

I find myself sighing as I look down at my notes and doodles. It’s a case, sure, but I couldn’t believe I’d accepted it. Various memories of run ins with the police reminding me of worse times.

Then again telling Ripley that I couldn’t, even in my own mind, made me feel more of an asshole than I am. No matter what Jordan might tell people I _did_ have a heart.

Speaking of, I should just bite the bullet and go visit her, if anyone knew what might have happened to Lexie before she...vanished it would be her. Which doesn’t mean I’m anticipating the prospect.

-

The Gun & Rose looks as busy as it always does. As far as restuarants in town go it caters more towards truckers and people passing through than locals. It does them a fair amount of business.

I know I’m procrastinating, I also know full well what I’m going to face when I go in there. To be fair, the reason for our current break up _was_ my fault.

Taking a deep breath I get out of my truck and head inside, taking what used to be my usual spot at the counter. Jordan manages one look at me, and I can see her resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, before storming off to deal with her customers. I can wait. I know it by heart, but I pick up a menu and scan it; it gives me something to do while I wait.

“Hansen,” Jordan’s hiss tells me just how angry she is. Lowering the menu I see she’s right across from me, brown eyes narrowed. “Tell me why the hell I should talk to you after what happened the other week?”

“It was an accident?” Even to my own ears I don’t sound all that confident.

Her eyebrow is perfectly arched for incredulity. “Me catching you was an accident, or you having sex with Crocker was an accident?”

I can barely feel my fingers pressing into my face as my hand covers my eyes. “Look, we’re...weird, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. We don’t exactly plan it, it just...happens sometimes.” Two weeks ago we’d been drunk and nostalgic, and it had somehow turned into sex.

“I’m not hearing an actual apology Hansen,” she manages to get out between gritted teeth. Her gloved hands are curled into fists and I wonder what she thinks punching me might do; I won’t feel it.

My hand uncovers my eyes and I look at her. “I’m sorry,” like I’d said it _was_ my fault. “Can’t exactly say it won’t happen again.” It didn’t happen as often now that we were adults, but sometimes we just wanted that bit of ‘us’. Not reaching for better times, but the emotion of it.

“Next time how about you _tell me_ before you cheat on me with a guy.” I’m not sure if she’s more angry about the cheating thing or the fact it was Duke. I didn’t have the time right now to work on our relationship.

“Can we talk about this later? I didn’t actually come here to make amends.” I’d apologized, that’s a step in the right direction. Jordan might be what most considered ‘prickly’, but I liked that. She pushed me in unexpected ways.

A soft beep sounds from under the counter and she crouches down to check whatever it might be. “Then why are you here Hansen?” So I’m not completely forgiven then, but at least she’s not refusing to talk to me.

“Audrey’s paying me to look into Lexie, she thinks her sister’s been kidnapped.” I did my best to keep my voice neutral, not wanting to imply that I doubted her—not that I did. “She says the last time she saw Lexie was before she came in for her shift here on Monday.”

Jordan doesn’t answer right away, grabbing something and pulling it out, peering slightly over the counter I see it’s a crate of clean glasses. “Audrey’s right about that. Lex did come in for work on Monday. Nothing weird happened or anything like that, at least after I came in. I’m sure she would have told me if anything _had_ happened before my shift started.” Jordan shrugs as she starts drying off glasses.

“Her shift ended at midnight and nothing seemed different about her when she left. When my shift ended at four her car was gone. I’d assumed she’d left for home. Audrey thinks she’s missing?”

I nod, “she told their parents and got shrugged off. Does Lexie have any more shifts here this week?” I would have thought they’d at least try to call her if she were missing shifts.

“She was supposed to work yesterday, Mike was _not_ happy about having to cover for her. If anyone tried to get a hold of her I don’t know anything about it. But that ass’s just gonna have to suck it up if she’s missing.”

“Do you have her number?” Maybe all it would take is one phone call to clear this all up. Ripley hadn’t mentioned not being able to get in touch with her via phone, only text. Something to ask her tomorrow.

Jordan nods, “yeah, just a sec.” She goes through the swinging doors and pulling out a notepad I jot down everything. She comes back with a sticky note in hand. “Here,” she thrusts it at me. “Now you should probably amscray before my customers think you’re hogging me.”

A huff of laughter left me. “One last question, where did Lexie usually park?” Poking around might get me something.

“Around the corner by the garbage, everyone always bitched about how she always manage getting the spot closest to the door.” With that she left, a smile plastered on her face as she starts working the room again.

Getting up I press the sticky note into my notepad and head out. Going around the building I start looking, hoping _something_ pops out at me. I’ve discovered over the years that this is how most detective work, at least _my_ detective work, goes. On the bad side of luck the garbage had been picked up since Monday, so any clues that might have gotten me were gone. The gravel of the parking lot isn’t much help either.

Still I keep at it, eyes scanning the ground and the lower part of the wall.

I do find a few scraps of paper, I tuck them into my pocket instead of looking at them here and now, and a receipt. With a sigh I head back to my Bronco and drive to home, I have some work to do.

-

Back in my shitty apartment I go to my desk and turn the lamp on, emptying the papers and receipt from my pocket and unwrinkling them. The receipt is from the Gun & Rose a few months ago, I scan it just in case. Not even a helpful note on the back.

I move on to the paper scraps. A few were unsuccessful attempts at hookups, various ‘call me’s with numbers scrawled across them. They too got set aside. I’d leave the debate on whether or not I call later, on the slim chance that one might provide some sort of relevant information.

Three scraps left. One is completely blank. The other two however look like they were part of a larger note that had been torn apart. On one scrap the name William had been written, and on the other ‘High St. 10 PM’ in the same handwriting. Possibly related to Lexie’s disappearance, but they also could just be another attempt at a hookup. There were a few hotels on High street after all.

Better than nothing.

An aggravated sound from my stomach pulls me from my thoughts and with a sigh I get up and rummaged around for food.

Rice cooking in the microwave I pull out that sticky note Jordan gave me and dial the number. The phone doesn’t even ring before it going straight to voicemail.

Not unusual true, but for someone like Lexie it seems almost unheard of to go directly to voicemail. Another mark in Ripley’s favor. With not much else that I could do until tomorrow I set it aside and instead focus on what the hell I’m going to do tomorrow morning. It’s not like I had any idea what a DEA agent would say or do.

I’m not going to change my mind, it’s _Duke._ Turning my back on him would be like cutting off my own arm.

Well if push came to shove I’m sure I’d find plenty of videos on YouTube.

The microwave beeps and I turn my attention to food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early since the eclipse is tomorrow and I don't want to be distracted. Hope you enjoy!

I wake far too early. But I need to psychic myself up, half afraid if I don’t I’ll make an utter fool of myself in front of a _very_ dangerous person. I wouldn’t let Duke down like that, not if I can help it.

Instead of eating at home I go and get breakfast at Rosemary’s, feels like the day for it. It’s nice enough outside that I don’t look weird sitting on the deck. I can feel hot and cold, if to a lesser extent than most people, and have been known to sit outside in the middle of winter feeling perfectly fine.

I check my phone as I finish the last of my coffee, 8:55, about time to head on over then.

As I drive I take deep breaths. I’ve done a lot of stupid, dangerous shit over the years. Most of that was in my teenaged years when it was Duke and I against the world. This trumps all of that; a greater chance of death than say, framing my dad for murder.

The parking lot of the Gull is empty when I pull in, well empty except for Duke’s truck and an unfamiliar sedan. The idea of a drug dealer in a sedan is amusing and somehow bolsters my confidence.

Making sure I had the badge Duke gave me and my gun I get out and make my way to the Gull, ears straining for any noise.

Voices, coming from the deck. Which meant I didn’t have to worry about opening the door. The wood’s old and creaky, which means I have to move even more slowly to be quiet. Reaching the corner I flatten myself up against the wall and peer around the corner.

Duke and an unfamiliar woman—two goons behind her—Duke appears to be radiating ease, but I can see the lines of tension in him. The way his fingers curl, desperate for a gun. “Look Jo, I told you I’m not gonna run drugs, got enough heat as it is.”

A lie if there ever was one. Sure the police knew there’s a smuggler running out of Haven, but they haven’t pinned it to Duke yet, somehow. A miracle in and of itself.

Pulling my eyes away I closed them for a brief second taking a final deep breath. Now or never.

“DEA, freeze!” Despite my shout the goons whirl around, but I have my gun pointed right at them. I’d only be able to hit one before they could go for their guns, enough to even the odds. “Hands on your head, turn around slowly.” That last part’s for Jo, but I keep my attention on the goons, in case one decides to try their luck.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Duke approaching. “Hawthorn,” he all but oozes charm as he comes to stand next to me. “Fancy you being here.”

Ignoring the part of me that couldn’t believe I’m doing this, I speak to Duke, keeping my gaze on the three of them. “Mind telling me what’s going on?” I already knew, but they didn’t know that.

“These nice folks were trying to get me to do something I didn’t want to,” if I didn’t know better I would swear Duke’s taken a million acting classes. His natural talent for it’s kind of frightening.

“It wouldn’t happen to be drugs would it?” I do my best to put some menace in my voice.

Jo smiles at me. “Why of course not officer, I wouldn’t want to cause problems for you.” Well at least she’s buying it, now to bluff our way out.

“Good, because if I found out you were trying to get Duke here to move drugs,” even though I’m unable to actually feel my face moving, I attempt to give a toothy smile. “I might just have to bring down the whole DEA on you, a lot of hassle for me. Even more for you I’m sure. So how about you just leave Duke here alone and we can go our separate ways.”

She doesn’t look happy about it, but she does nod. “I’m all for being hassle free officer, come on.” The three of them began walking back to their car, I keep my gun trained on them. I keep it pointed at them even after they turn the corner, the pounding of my heart sounding loud in my ears.

When I hear the car start and peel away I put my gun away.

High on the adrenaline I turn and kiss Duke. Fucking grateful that we both managed to get out of this intact.

He tastes like toothpaste, and all I can smell is bacon and that ridiculous ‘pine forest’ aftershave he uses. Duke makes a low snarling sound, not angry, but playing to the senses I have left; it thrums through me. A groan of my own rising up in echo.

It feels like we kiss forever, Duke pulls away first. I try to chase him for another one, but he must have a hold on me because I can’t—I press in harder, feel his hands firm against my shoulders. “Nathan…” I don’t like the regretful tone in his voice.

“What?” Exasperation fills mine. “Jordan and I haven’t gotten back together yet,” and maybe this time we wouldn’t. “If you still think you took advantage of me that last time, I’m pretty damn sure you were drunker than I was.” Not that I’d been keeping track.

“Damn it,” Duke sighs and his face fills my vision as he leans in. I can’t feel it, but I know our foreheads are touching. “I’m trying to give you a damn out. I know how much you like Jordan.”

“She and I aren’t forever,” it feels obvious now that I say it. One day we won’t ever get back together. When that day comes I’ll still have Duke, if he’ll have me. Even if we never have sex again he and I will have each other’s backs until one or the both of us are dead. That’s been the truth since we were seven.

Duke sighs again, but it’s followed by a kiss. Right now I’ll take it.

-

A bit more rumpled, but a lot less on edge, I leave the Gull and head over to Ripley’s place. After making Duke promise to keep an ear out for Lexie and her ex William, he had better underground contacts than I did. The drive is nice, helping to sooth my hormones.

Her bright yellow cottage is quaint. Not at all the sort of place I would associate with her. Granted looks could be deceiving, it’s not as if we were friends.

She answers a few seconds after I knock. Teeth flashing in a smile. “Hansen,” she steps aside. “I’ve got fresh coffee if you want any.”

“No thanks,” I didn’t need to feel jittery again, not right now.

“Alright,” she leads me through a colorful front room and down a short hall. “This’s Lexie’s room,” she opens the door. “If you want to move stuff around, I’ve got latex gloves you can borrow, unless you’re allergic.”

I couldn’t help the bemused sound that left me. “Gloves would be good,” I agree. If she had been kidnapped the police would want to go over her room too, and I wouldn’t want to be a suspect. It’s a little surprising that she offered, granted of the two of us she’s the one with actual police experience, so maybe not.

Feels strange to pull on gloves when I can’t feel them, but it’s not as if they made my sense of touch _worse_.

If the rest of the house is bright and cheery, Lexie’s room is a goth-punk fuck you to it. But it’s clean and well kept, save for various pieces of clothing strewn about. I walk carefully, in case there’s something important on the floor.

While the floor’s clean the desk is a mess of flyers, torn out calendar pages, and drawings. “Have you tried to call Lexie?” I ask as I rifle through the various papers; keeping an eye out for phone numbers or strange looking addresses. If I found one on main street it might at least tie my possible clue in and give me a starting point.

“Went straight to voicemail,” Ripley doesn’t sound happy. “She _never_ turns her phone off, not even when she’s working; just puts it on vibrate. Pretty sure she can’t live without it.” Which confirmed my guess.

“Possible her battery died?” Nothing on the desk is sticking out, so I move on to the drawers.

“Yeah, no,” she snorts. “Lexie carries around one of those portable battery chargers, and makes sure _that’s_ at least half charged before leaving. Like I said, don’t think she can live without her phone. Half the time I hear those stories about hikers who died because their GPS wasn’t working and they didn’t have a map I think of her.” Her footsteps reach my ears. “She’s gonna make _me_ go gray before mom does.”

A huff leaves me before I can stop it. “Sounds like maybe you should start letting her make her own mistakes.” Again, I don’t exactly mean to say it. Especially considering I’m being paid to find Lexie, but there does seem to be a case of her being coddled by her family. I’m almost jealous.

The sigh Ripley makes doesn’t sound too angry and when I look to find her I see her sitting on the bed, face in her hands. Something like panic jolts through me, having no real idea what to do if she starts crying. Being the cause of them so often has made me...awkward about them.

“I know,” a sound that isn’t quite anything leaves her. “But...you know how you always hear talk about twins and being able to feel each other’s pain and all that weird shit?”

“Yeah,” an address book. Could be useful. I’ll save looking through it later though, when Ripley isn’t trying to talk to me. I keep digging, hoping for something just as good.

Another sigh. “It’s a lot like that. Before we moved here we, moved around a lot. Mom's fault, her job.” CPS if I remembered correctly. “And she worked long hours, so for, you know, what felt like forever Lexie and I were all each other had. I wouldn’t say we got codependent, but, we learned to look out for each other first. And that...hasn’t exactly worn off now that we’re adults.”

I know that all too well. Even if Duke and I had seven years where we didn’t even know the other existed, I couldn’t imagine what my life would be like without him. No matter what form our relationship had taken over the years. “Which is why you’re worried and your parents aren’t.”

She raises her head out of her hands and nods. “I thought mom would agree with me. When we were younger she’d freak the fuck out if we were a minute late in coming in for dinner or anything like that. We weren’t ever allowed out late at night, even with friends, even after we came here. She frets almost as much as I do when Lexie goes away for a weekend, but at least I know Lexie’ll text me. This time it’s like...she’s worried, but I don’t know. Maybe dad managed to mellow her out some.” The idea of chief Wuornos mellowing _anyone_ is far more amusing than it should be to me.

“But it was enough to point you at me.” A sketch book, I flipped through it. The art isn’t half bad, mostly landscapes in charcoal. “I didn’t know she did art.” The therapist the state had made me go see after my dad went to prison got me into art—a habit I kept up from time to time, especially when I got frustrated. I’d taken a few classes in high school, I would have thought I’d’ve seen Lexie in at least one of them if she was this good.

Ripley shrugs. “She did it more out of boredom than any real desire to grow her talent.”

Finding no names or numbers or anything that stood out I put it back. “Did she keep a journal? Maybe something on her laptop?” Then again if she lived by her phone, it would have most likely been there, which would make it a dead end. “She talk to you about feeling followed? Or nervous about something?”

“If she kept a journal she didn’t tell me,” the idea makes Ripley frown. “And not nervous but…” she makes a face as if trying to find the right word. “She said she felt...anxious. Like she had too much energy in her. Maybe it’s that twin thing, but I’ve kind of been feeling it too. Like…” her smile twists strangely. “I keep talking like this and dad’ll insist I talk to the shrink we keep on retainer.”

It’s always a strange thing, trying to think yourself into smiling and not sure if you succeed because you can’t feel it. Still I did my best. “I’m sure as hell not going to tell him.” the chief and I were...testy at best; that damn small town memory. Me and my work were tolerated, probably because he was afraid of what I might do if I _wasn’t_ a PI.

“Thanks,” she says dryly. “It _does_ feel like something’s going to happen though,” she lets out a slow breath. “Thinking about it too much makes me feel...unhinged. Which is _not_ something I need in my line of work.”

No, I wouldn’t think so. “You think Lexie was feeling the same way? Maybe she wasn’t enough in her right mind to think to contact you, or keep her phone charged.” If it’s making Ripley feel anxious than what would it have done to Lexie, who was far more wild than her sister?

“God I hope not,” I do feel a little bad for introducing the idea. She shakes her head. “I still think William’s a better bet, he’s got no reason to hang around as far as I’m concerned. Lexie sure as hell hasn’t mentioned getting back in touch with him since the divorce. She might not like talking about him, but she sure as hell would have mentioned _that_.”

So an ex-husband or a mental breakdown. Either way maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea for me to take this job. Pulling out the bottom drawer I frown when I see it judder instead of pull out smoothly like the rest. “Can you come here for a sec,” I close the drawer.

“What?” She at least comes over, looking down at the drawer.

“Can you pull that drawer out and tell me if something’s weird?” The judder might have been nothing, but I couldn’t tell with my own lack of touch. I can work around it with this job, but sometimes a thing just needs someone who can _feel_ what’s going on.

A frown crosses her face at my request. Crouching down she grabs the handle and pulls, her frown deepening. “It’s catching on something,” she says.

Something of a relief to hear that confirmed. “Thanks, want to help me pull the drawer out and see what it is?”

The smile she flashes me leaves me a bit thunderstruck. Not because it’s unexpected, but because it’s the sort of smile I associate with Duke, wild, carefree, and up for any challenge. It’s...nothing I would have expected from her.

“Hell yeah,” she almost sounds vaguely like the teenaged Lexie I remember—we might not have been friends exactly, but at the time she and I knew each other better probably than her sister and I.

I grab the side of the drawer and together we lift and pull. Beneath where the drawer sits is a board to keep it from drooping to the floor from weight. Between _that_ and what would have been where the side of the drawer would rest is another sketchbook.

Ripley and I share a glance as she reaches in and pulls it out.

She opens it and we both stare at the first drawing inside it. “What the fuck.”

I can’t agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

The sketchpad sits between us on Audrey’s—look, after this I think it’s safe to say we’ve bonded after a fashion—kitchen counter. It’s open to the first page, arguably the tamest of the drawings, and yet I have to wonder how good an idea that is with lunch on the way over.

Neither of us can look away.

Part of me doesn’t want to believe it’s real. Not, in that way. More that it’s real in _Haven_. It looks more like someone dug it up out of a horror movie props department, not drawn by a woman I’d once seen punch a bully’s teeth in.

It’s of a...person on an alter. I say person because it’s hard to guess sex when the body in question has their torso split wide open; it’s something of a relief that it’s in black and white and not color. I would assume an injury like that would imply certain death. Yet in the drawing the person’s clearly still alive, eyes wide open and an arm reaching up. Reaching up to grasp at the strange black mist coming out of their own body.

…It’s nothing at all like what I’d expect from Lexie. Audrey is more shocked than I am, her hands clutching the mug of coffee desperately, eyes locked on the page.

Her doorbell rings and leaving her to stare I get up to answer it. “Thanks,” I offer Duke a wan smile as he holds out a bag of food.

“Gotta say I was curious when you called, sounded kind of shocked.” He’s concerned, but there’s a bit of fishing in his voice. I find myself biting back a huff as I step aside; part of me wondering how good an idea this is.

“Try to be...respectful, Audrey’s had a shock.” The use of her first name earns me an eyebrow raise from Duke, but he doesn’t say anything more as he follows me back into her kitchen. Untying the bag I start to pull out to-go containers. “Audrey, lunch’s here.” Hopefully the smell of food’ll snap her out of it.

Duke hangs close to me, but I don’t think he’s seen the sketchbook yet. Otherwise he’d be staring instead of helping me to unpack the bag.

Like I’d hoped she blinks, it helps that Duke puts a container full of fries atop the sketchbook. “Shit, uh, how much?” I want to laugh but I bite it back.

“No charge,” Duke says. “Nate’d have my hide otherwise. Sorry about Lexie.” Duke knew her better than I did, which isn’t saying much. Haven might be a small town but there were defined lines. Duke and I had been painfully aware of them growing up.

Audrey seems perturbed by Duke, as if not sure what to make of him. “Thanks, Duke right?” Relief crosses her face when Duke nods. But her gaze soon falls back to the now covered sketchbook. “Jesus Lexie.” Yet she reaches out to grab a fry, moving as if to dip it in ketchup, only to realize she has none.

She puts both the fry and her cup down. “Fuck. I’m a mess.” She gets up to go to her fridge. “You want anything?” Duke shoots me a look, more wondering what the hell is going on rather than wondering if he should take Audrey up on her offer.

“Water’d be fine, maybe coffee,” Duke answers. The pot she’d brewed when we’d first come out here is still half full. I couldn’t find it in me to start drinking my own cup.

“I wouldn’t mind a beer,” if any sort of situation called for drinks, it’s probably this sort.

Audrey pulls back to look at me around the fridge door. “You’re right,” she agrees, a light that worries me in her eyes. “Pretty sure it’s the only fucking way I’ll be able to deal with this shit.” There’s a clink of bottles and moments later she’s back with three beers, handing one to each of us.

Again confusion crosses Duke’s face. “What the hell is ‘this shit’?” I don’t want to tell him, not when he doesn’t have to deal with it. I might not like it, but I _am_ being paid to deal with it, and...I’ve always been a bit better than Duke at compartmentalizing. We both might have bleeding hearts, but Duke could never hide it as well as I could, for all that he can lie without lying.

Yet Audrey seems to feel no such conflict—she doesn’t know Duke like I do—as she moves the fries off the sketchpad. Baring it’s horror to the world once again.

“Jesus, fuck.” Duke stares at it wide-eyed, wanting to look away but unable to. Reaching out I grasp his chin and turn his head away; hoping I don’t bruise him.

“Yeah,” I agree half-heartedly, meeting his gaze. “Now you know why I said no meat.” This drawing’s tame compared to some of the others. I have a feeling I’d be vegetarian for a while after this. “Lexie had it hidden,” I can understand why, if anyone’d found this they’d certainly think Lexie was disturbed. Lucy and Garland might be good parents, but I had a feeling if they knew one of their daughters had done this they would have sent her to therapy or possibly to the Freddie.

“Why didn’t she fucking tell me,” agony laces Audrey’s voice. “We told each other _everything_ but she hid this from me?”

Part of me wants to comfort her, to try and speak for Lexie, but I hold it back. When blood fills my mouth I realize I must be biting something and I hate that I can’t tell what, or if I’ve stopped. Turning my head slightly I watch as my hand grabs Duke’s needing to hold on to _something_ familiar. Someone I know who can help me relax.

Duke looks at a loss for words as well. Not that it makes me feel much better. He squeezes his hand tightly around my own at least, the barest sense of it helping me more than it should.

His other hand shaking Duke reaches out and closes the sketchbook. “How...how about we go sit in the dining room or something and eat, and _not_ talk about this for all of ten minutes if we can help it.”

Audrey looks like she might argue, but she closes her mouth with a shake of her head before she can. Popping the cap on her beer she guzzles half of it before pulling the bottle away from her mouth. “Yeah, okay.”

-

I can’t say lunch is a complete success for what Duke wanted, but it wasn’t an abject failure either.

Audrey didn’t eat, but I did. Knowing full well that I was hungry and couldn’t feel it—I could always hear my stomach when it started to complain, but that would be hours after I should have eaten in the first place. I also knew that if I didn’t eat Duke would badger me into it. Intent on looking after me whenever he thought I wasn’t.

The fact that Audrey only drank two beers after we’d moved into the small dining area she had, is concerning. She said today is her day off, which meant if she wanted to get drunk she could. I don’t know how comfortable I am with being witness to it.

Duke heaves a sigh as he stabs his fork into his salad but doesn’t lift it up. “This sure as hell is more depressing than a funeral.”

It startles a bitter laugh from me, and Audrey sets down her now empty second bottle. “What should it be?” She challenges. “My sister is missing, her ex-husband is in town, and I find she’s been hiding some of the most disturbing art I’ve seen outside of some serial killer horror movie. You want everything to be hunky-fucking-dory?”

Duke takes it in stride, having dealt with more than a few drunk customers at the Gull. “You’re right,” he agrees blandly. “It’s all shit, and you’ve got no reason to trust that Nate’ll sort it all out,” as he keeps speaking his voice gains an edge of anger.

“Duke,” I know he’s trying to defend me, but it’s undeserving at the moment. Being drunk it’s not going to register with her at the moment. Doesn’t stop me from reaching out to take his hand again.

“I just want to find her,” Audrey turns maudlin. “I’m her big sister and I’m supposed to keep her fucking _safe_.”

Duke and I share a look and seconds later we’re both standing, going over to Audrey and helping her stand and walk to the couch. Leaving her there we start cleaning up. “Never realized seeing Audrey Ripley miserable would be something I _didn’t_ enjoy.” She and Lexie might have been outsiders when they’d first gotten here, but Audrey had collected her own swath of friends, seemingly blending in with ease. In high school it had been easy to hate her.

I shrug. “She’s going through a lot right now. Her sister going missing hasn’t been easy on her.” I’d be in the same boat if Duke up and vanished. “Drawings haven’t exactly helped.” They hinted to me that this is more than a possible kidnapping. Something more _had_ to be going on, at least that’s what my instincts are telling me.

It earns me a huff and a fond smile. “Yeah, yeah.” Almost blending with the sounds of Duke and I moving I can hear Audrey crying on the couch and I find it hard to not go over and try to comfort her. “It fucking sucks.” Turning the sink on he starts filling it to wash dishes. “But I might have something for you.”

An interested noise leaves me as I search for a towel to dry dishes with.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him shrug. “Just heard some dock workers talking about this strange guy asking around about where he could get seaweed or horseshoe crabs. I thought it was weird, but wasn’t going to say anything. But after that drawing,” he turns to look at the sketchbook, as if it’d opened while we were gone. “Maybe it’s just weird enough to be part of whatever the fuck this is.”

“I’ll look into it.” It would at least give me something to _do_ other than hunt after scraps of paper. Even a dead end might be welcome right now. That would at least cross some things off an ever growing list of possibilities.

Towel in hand I went to stand next to him, turning my head so I could watch myself as I bumped against him, making sure I didn’t do it too hard. “Thanks, for this.” Duke didn’t have to stick around.

Another fond smile crosses his face as he turns his own head and steals a quick kiss. “Like I’d leave you alone to deal with a pretty drunk woman.”

I roll my eyes.

-

After we finish the dishes we leave, Audrey’s fast asleep on the couch and doesn’t look like she might  kill herself. So as we’d left I’d grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her before heading to my Bronco.

Stopping at Black House I bought a coffee and then headed to the docks. It’s a long shot that whatever guy Duke mentioned is there, but it doesn’t hurt to start the stakeout now.

Parking where I’ve got a clear view of the docks themselves I settle in.

It’s easy to tell who the tourists are and who’s local. Why would even someone from out of town want to buy _seaweed_ ? There wasn’t much of it around here. I’m pretty sure the stuff we _did_ get isn’t exactly the sort one used for sushi, or anything edible like that. So why?

Turning up the radio slightly I sip my coffee. Not really listening to the game, but liking having it as background noise nonetheless.

And why horseshoe crabs? I might not have spent as much time around the docks as Duke, but I had done work on the boats during the summer like a lot of locals. The only thing those were good for was bait. Also freaking people out with ‘alien blood’.

It stuck out, especially since one of Lexie’s drawings had been of horseshoe crabs. Neither Audrey or I had been able to put our finger on why, but it been one of the more disturbing ones, for all that it looked normal. Things were taking a turn for the freaky and I’m not sure how pleased I am with it.

I’d thought this would be a pretty simple case, if unusual. Now it’s grown more complicated and I’m not sure what to think.

I scan the docks again, making mental notes on anyone who stands out.

Considering what Duke told me I’m certain I can ignore the families milling about, and the small tour groups. Instead keeping my focus on guys who were alone, or in pairs. There were enough that I couldn’t keep track of them all at once, but I did my best.

I manage to discard a few possibilities as I watch, narrowing my attention down to four suspects. None of which are carrying helpful bags of seaweed or horseshoe crabs to make them stand out.

As those four started to leave I find myself at an impasse. They’re going three separate ways, and I have to decide which I’m going to follow, and fast. The two singles weren’t much, but the pair were eye catching. A guy even taller than me and a curly haired one in glasses.

So maybe it’s no choice at all.

Starting the Bronco back up I watch them climb into their own car. When the pull out of the lot I follow, wanting to keep a good distance between them. I knew this town better than they did and if need be could throw them off any suspicion they might have.

I’d forgotten how mind numbing tailing someone could be, sure I had to makes sure they didn’t realize they were being followed. But it’s still just driving.

We made our way onto High street and now it felt like we were getting somewhere. When they pulled into a motel lot I made note of which. I’d come back and stake it out tonight. Right now I need dinner.

-

I go and bother Duke. One the whole a better idea than checking up on Audrey. The Gull’s packed, and I’m surprised I manage to find room at the bar. Granted glowering at a few of the less drunk patrons might have helped. Duke smiles at me, then goes back to mixing drinks, Nora and Janet running helter-skelter through the crowd.

Finally Duke manages to extract himself and head my way. “Come on,” he shouts, stepping out from behind the bar.

We head through the kitchen and into Duke’s office. I found myself feeling less high-alert as the noise faded away. “How’d the docks go?” Duke flops into his seat and I take the couch against the wall, grateful to be lying down instead of sitting.

“Not bad, followed two guys to a motel on High, gonna go back in a few hours and see what happens.” With the sun still up in the sky I had a feeling they’d be keeping respectable for a while yet. “Was hoping for some dinner,” it’s not quite an entrety but Duke rolls his eyes.

“I see how it is, you only want me for my food and sex.” There’s a smile on his face as he stands again, passing by me to leave.

I know it’s a joke, but I find myself reaching out and grabbing his wrist. “You know that’s not true right?” I have to make sure, if he is resentful I want it out in the open. Nothing’s come between us yet and I don’t want this to be the start if I can help it. “You’re…” too many words get clogged in my throat. Too many possibilities. _Friend_ isn’t deep enough. _Brother_ feels off. _Lover_ might be right, if we had a more serious relationship than we had. “You’re more important to me than anything.”

The smile on Duke’s face melts away as he stops. He turns around and pulls me upright— it’s a sensation I don’t particularly like. “Nathan,” he almost sighs it. I think he raises his free hand to cup my cheek, the feeling of it barely there.

His face gets closer too, close enough that it’s hard to focus on the whole of him. I let my eyes slide shut, again there’s the hint that our foreheads are touching. I don’t fight the old hate for my father, nor the hope that he’s suffering in prison, the bastard deserves both. “I know,” Duke says, the words low and soft; only for me.

We’re kissing, and even with my limited sense of touch it’s as good as always. Duke must have tipped us back towards the couch because I hit the cushions a second later, breath leaving me in a rush. He’s nice enough to let me catch my breath before kissing me again.

My worries go flying around the same time our clothes do the same. So easy to just forget the world and sink back into the rhythm of _us_.

-

Opening my eyes the first thing I notice is that I’m alone. The lights are off and from the way I find it hard to move Duke must have thrown the blanket he kept here over me. I wish Duke’d stayed, but when I manage a glance at the clock on his desk I see why he didn’t. Almost nine pm. It might be a good thing that I had some actual sleep, but I wish I’d been woken up earlier.

Who knows when those two guys might make their move. For all I knew I’d already missed it.

Knowing that dressing in the dark is a recipe for disaster in my case, I fumble for the lightswitch and blink as light floods the room. As ready as I’ll ever be I head back out into the main area of the Gull.

Duke beams at me from behind the counter. I give a wave goodbye before heading towards the door, I could get some fast food on my way to the motel.

I blink when he intercepts me at the door, large paper bag in his hands. A paper bag that smells amazing. “Come on,” he smiles at me. “Don’t want to be late.” He passes me and heads towards the Bronco.

Leaving me to jog to catch up. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you could use the company, like old times.” Back when I’d just started out and not used to the monotony of stakeouts. The sentiment is sweeter than I thought it would be, and I find myself smiling.

“Yeah, alright.” Reaching out I give his shoulder a playful shove. “Softie.” Not that he showed it to many.

He rolls his eyes. “And you’re Mr. Stoneheart himself,” he jibs back, climbing into the passenger seat.

I follow and start driving. Getting to the motel in record time. Killing the engine I find myself leaning back in my seat, watching Duke from the corner of my eye.

He unpacks the bag, food and drinks spread out between us. And he made me pancakes, the best. Doesn’t stop us from having a bit of a scuffle over the radio—he wins, but because I let him. Music playing we settle in.

We don’t have long to wait until something happens. One of the guys I saw this afternoon stepping out into the parking lot. I didn’t get to start my pancakes damn it. “Should we follow?” Duke’s eyes follow mine as the guy climbs into a car and starts it up.

My teeth dig deep into my lip. For all I knew the guy could just be going out to get food, and following him would mean we missed something more important. On the other hand _he_ could be the important one. My decision perhaps isn’t as professional as it should be. “Stay.” I shove a forkful of pancakes into my mouth.

Guy one drives off, and the part of me not thinking with my stomach wonders if I made the right choice. No time to second guess myself now, I’d committed.

We continue eating in silence, neither of us feeling compelled to break it. I did get to finish my pancakes and half of my root beer before someone else walked out. Someone I wasn’t expected to see. Even knowing it wouldn’t help I squinted, as if to check.

“Nathan?”

I start up the car before I answer. “William, Lexie’s ex.” Could he be connected to the two guys? It seemed more that likely considering, too much of a coincidence. I watched him get into another car and pull out of the parking lot. This time it’s no choice at all.

Tailing is a tricky business, especially in a place as small as Haven. Once I get a good idea of where he’s headed I could at least cut around and take other routes. Only checking in to see if I’m right. We find his empty car parked on one of the beaches—next to the other guy’s car—and a shape that’s him walking off towards the cliffs.

Getting out I checked my gun. I knew Audrey wanted me to call her when I’d found Lexie, and I would. In case things went hairy it’s good to be prepared. Seems I’m not the only one either, not with the pistol Duke’s got in his own hands. Out of the back I grabbed two flashlights.

We follow the shape, our flashlights highlighting the fact that if we’re going in the right direction William’s not the only one to have come this way. Not exactly comforting. One or two guys I’m good against, more with Duke by my side. But a dozen, twenty? We weren’t exactly going to get the upper hand.

No turning back now.

Even in the dark it’s hard to miss the cliffs, even harder to miss the fact that all the footprints we’d been following led to only one cave.

“I don’t like this,” Duke could read my mind now.

“Don’t think we have much of a choice. Could be they have Lexie there. If they do we can hightail it and let the cavalry deal with it. Could be they’re just a bunch of weird assholes who want to get high in a sea cave. In which case we leave and try to tail William later, if he does have Lexie.” It’s possible he didn’t, but with all the weird things going on I found myself trusting my gut.

Duke huffs. “Well when you put it like _that_.” A brief laugh leaves me.

Just like old times Duke turns his flashlight off, while I fiddle with mine to make the beam dimmer. A final gun check and we head in.

The tunnel’s unremarkable, almost painfully so the further in we go. It takes a corner and when I peer around it I can see light in the distance. Good to know _something’s_ going on here. We go even more slowly now, both of us tense for any sound coming from ahead or behind.

The light’s coming from _another_ turn in the tunnel, and I’m starting to get the feeling this place is more man-made than natural, ocean wouldn’t’ve curved twice.

Peering around this turn shows a much shorter bit of tunnel which looks like it opens up into a nice large cave. Voices and the hum of generators echo down to us. Flicking off my flashlight I turn and arch an eyebrow at Duke.

He shakes his head and wiggles his eyebrows.

I frown, but it’s a better idea than my own. Even with the generators providing enough sound cover sudden movements were going to draw more attention. So alright, we’d do it Duke’s way. Lucky us we don’t have to look cool to gather intel.

Crouching we made our way forward. The closer we get the more I find myself surprised there isn’t anyone standing guard at the entrance. A thing I would do.

Part of my question gets answered when we reach the entrance.

The cavern itself goes much deeper than it appeared. This entrance ending in stairs to the actual floor. Which means we get a good look at everything without drawing too much attention to ourselves at least.

And what a sight it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Below us mill twenty people in robes. The only one I’m able to make out is William, and only because he doesn’t have his hood up.

I hear a brief scuffle of movement behind me, before feeling Duke press up against me. “What the fuck?”

I’m the same feeling, especially when I get a good look at the actual room. Circles, symbols, and what looks like writing of some sort—not that I can read it mind you—are carved into the ground, a dark glimmering _something_ filling the furrows. Everything leads up to a central point.

An altar.

An altar that Audrey Parker is tied up on.

There goes the idea of calling in the cavalry to deal with this. Wuornos might tolerate me, but he’s not going to believe me if I call him up and tell him that Lexie’s ex-husband has Audrey tied up in a cave. Hell _I_ wouldn’t believe me. This is Haven after all. My dad being put away for murder and Simon’s death are _still_ hot topics of discussion.

“We’re in way over our heads Nate.” Duke has a point, but what the fuck else can we do?

I nudge Duke backwards and we start heading around the corner, then the other. “Considering the woman who owes me money is down there I’m not sure I’ve got much of a choice.” And I found myself kind of liking Audrey.

Duke sighs and gives me a look. “Big damn hero.” He means it as an insult, but it comes out far too affectionate for that.

“What else can we do? Not like anyone’d believe us if we told them. Weird cults are Massachusetts' shit.”

It gets a laugh from Duke. “And this is Stephen King country. Your point?”

I hiss out a laugh, the joke appreciated, if poor. “I want to take another look around before we go charging in, see if Lexie’s there too.” I had the feeling that Lexie’s hidden drawings were related to this, and if so, then this cult would want her where they could see her. Or I would if I was in their place.

As we crept forward an insidious thought entered my brain. What if Lexie were in on it? She’d kept the drawings from Audrey after all, _and_ her apparent marriage to William. Audrey had said Lexie had divorce papers when she’d arrived back in Haven, for all I knew Lexie had just told Audrey that. It makes a certain sort of sense. Although _what_ these people wanted is still a mystery to me.

It did mean that I wouldn’t be able to help Audrey, not in the way she wanted me to. She’d wanted to go charging in and save her sister, and if this hunch of mine is right she won’t get the chance.

“Fine,” Duke’s answer pulls me back to the now, and I’m grateful he decided to tag along. Otherwise I’d have been a sitting duck.

We crawled forward again, and peered over the edge of the platform. There were fewer cultists milling about, most of them seeming to have taken positions in the main circle running most of the diameter of the cavern. Off to the right outside the circle were the generators and lights, and a cage.

A cage with Lexie in it.

That answered that question. I find myself relieved by it more than anything.

Reaching out I grab Duke’s wrist. Harder to tap out Morse code when you can’t really feel, but I manage—I’d been doing it for long enough. Duke snags my wrist in response and pinches out his answer.

This time he doesn’t argue with my idea. I’m decent at lock-picking, but hardly as dexterous as Duke is. Right now speed is key. I’m going to have a hard enough time facing off against all the cult members. Even if it’s not the first time I’ve faced such long odds. Hopefully most of them will be cowardly more than brave and I won’t have to fight at all.

Duke takes the stairs first, keeping low and close the the wall. With how focused the cultists are such care isn’t warranted, but better to not tip our hand just yet.

I wait until he’s reached the bottom of the stairs and most of the way to the generators before making my own move. Taking aim I fire, not _at_ anyone—that’s just more trouble than I want right now—but over their heads. The report of the gun echoing in the chamber.

I’m sure there’s some shouting in there now too, not that I pay much attention to it. Shoving my gun into my holster I ran down the steps, finding myself wishing I’d taken the time to wrap my hands. It’ll give Duke something to fuss over later I guess.

The echo starts to die away, and there’s the shouting, even shouting at _me_ now. Glad I’ve got their attention. A few rush to meet me at the bottom of the stairs and I let myself barrel into them, might as well use the momentum I’ve got.

We go tumbling, but I manage to catch myself on a generator before I hit the ground. Standing upright I head for the altar. Throwing punches left and right as need be and keeping my ears open for anyone who might be trying to sneak up behind me.

I seem to have some luck, because when I reach the altar it’s to see that Audrey’s bound with rope, and that she seems to be waking up. Another bit of luck that the rope isn’t that thick, meaning my knife cuts through it pretty well.

“Stop!” A man’s voice fills the cavern. Despite myself I find my head jerking towards him, as if I don’t have a choice. It’s William. Who somehow has a knife to Duke’s throat. I freeze.

“Good,” William nods and I hear footsteps rush me. A few seconds later the knife’s being taken from my hand and I’m being pulled away. Audrey’s confused eyes blink at me before I’m turned from her. Hopefully no one thinks to retie her.

I’m forced to my knees, and I find myself glaring at William.

“It seems it’s our lucky day, our lovely little lures brought us _two_ options.” For a second my old idea returned, except that both Lexie _and_ Audrey were in on it. I found the idea more galling than I thought I would. “Not that it matters,” William smiles down at me, the condescension in it making me bristle. “Today is the prophesied day, and a proper host was expected.”

Whatever kool-aid this cult serves has to be off the charts.

“Continue with the preparations,” most of the cultists shuffle off, although a few stick around to keep hold of me. Damn.

William’s gaze travels from me to Duke and back again. “Tie this one up,” he digs his knife into Duke’s throat, enough to cut. Gritting his teeth Duke looks at me. “Prepare the other one. And make sure the Herald is awake, we’ll need her when the time comes.”

I find myself hauled upright and shoved towards the generators. Duke gets brought over too,in a different direction. I mark where the men tie him up anyways. Duke’ll probably be out faster than I will, unless they searched him. I get taken towards the cage Lexie’s in.

She’s out cold, and maybe my idea is wrong. My captors handcuff me to the cage and I’m regretting not bringing my own lockpicks, careless of me.

One leaves, the other sticks around. Unlocking the cage and going inside. He doesn’t quite slap Lexie’s cheeks, but it’s a near thing. “Herald,” he says giving her a shake when the slaps don’t quite work. “It is time for you to awaken Herald. We require your guidance on this most holy day.”

Not ominous at all. Lexie gives a soft groan, and her eyelashes begin to flutter. The man leaves and locks the cage—a point in my ‘not against me from the beginning’ column. She groans as she opens her eyes. I watch her glance around, let out a soft snarl, then start kicking the cage with her boots. “William you bastard! Let me the fuck out!”

So maybe the whole world isn’t against me. “Hey,” I say. “You’re gonna pull my arm from my socket.” External pain is hard for me to feel, but internal I could feel fine from time to time, and her rattling isn’t doing my muscles any favors.

Lexie stops and whirls on me. “Hansen? Fuck. What’re you doing here?”

“Audrey hired me to find you,” I almost want to laugh, but hold it back. “Not much of a rescue, sorry.”

“Yeah, well.” She reaches up into her hair and searches for something. “Lucky you William’s so full of himself he can’t imagine anything going wrong.” A sound of triumph leaves her and she pulls out a lock pick. “Hold still.”

She starts to approach me, but before she can reach me the cultist who walked off returns, a bucket in one hand and a knife in the other. Shooting me a regretful look Lexie backs off. I know she can get out of she needs to. If she’s as important as I think she is her vanishing would do us some good.

I still can’t believe this is happening, despite Duke’s joke. Small towns hiding big secrets is a tagline not a reality.

Doesn’t stop the guy from parking himself behind me and cutting away my shirt. “Hey, that was my only good one.” Hysterical laughter comes from Lexie, but the guy behind me is silent, tough crowd. Without my shirt the cold begins to seep in, and it _has_ to be cold in here if I can feel it. Behind me I hear the rattle of the bucket, and I half expect him to upend the contents on me, instead I can faintly feel his fingers brushing my back. I’m not sure how I feel about being a cultist kindergarten art project.

Not that I dwell on that for long, not with the stench rising up from the bucket finally reaching me. “What the hell is that?” I manage to grit out between clenched teeth.

Again he doesn’t answer, and how am I supposed to find anything out when my captors are being so unhelpful?

Behind us soft chanting begins. We’re running out of time and have no way of escape. I’d say I’ve been in worse situations, except getting beaten up by my dad doesn’t compare to being a possible sacrifice for a cult.

The guy finishes his finger painting and leaves.

“Jesus Christ you reek,” Lexie approaches, pulling out her lockpick again. “Won’t be giving you a kiss in thanks when this is over.”

I snort. “I appreciate it, I think. What the hell’s going on?” It’s a longshot that she knows _something_. I’d take almost anything at this point.

Her eyes narrow in concentration as she begins to work. “According to William, Audrey and I are the daughters of whatever weird-ass god they worship. We’re going to help him cross over into this world, take it over, yada yada.” She pauses in her work to spiral a finger around her ear. “That’s why he first approached me, granted he didn’t _say_ that. Would’ve run for the hills right away instead of after the fact.”

Good to know we were dealing with _fanatical_ cultists. “What about your drawings?”

“I was hoping Audrey wouldn’t find them,” she exhales through her teeth. “Been having strange dreams the past few months, best way to get rid of them was to draw them. I’m sure if William knew he’d say it was a sign of some sort.” Her eyes roll. “I’m sure he thinks he’ll be able to convince me to love him again and when good ol’ dad comes back. He and I’ll rule whatever’s left the world like good minions and make lots of monster kids.

“Pretty sure I’d castrate that limp-dick asshole before I let him near me again.” She twists her wrist and the cuffs unlock.

I gave my hands a few shakes. “Thanks, get yourself out and then run.”

She narrows her eyes at me. “Oh no, I saw them bring Audrey in before they KO’d me this afternoon. You sure as hell got another think coming if you believe I’m just gonna leave her.” She remember to keep her voice down.

“Lexie,” reaching through the bars I grab her shoulders. “I swear I’ll get Audrey out. They still need you for whatever freaky ass ritual they’re planning. If you’re gone they’ll have to postpone to try and find you.” I understood where she was coming from. If it was Duke on that altar I’d want to face down everyone to get him back too.

Her eyes stay narrowed, but she backs off. “Fine,” she snaps. “Asshole,” considering it doesn’t hold the same sort of venom it had when she’d called William that I’m sure I’ll live. I can’t stick around to make sure she does as I say.

Keeping as low as I can I start to look for Duke.

I find him, tied up with the same sort of nylon rope they’d tied Audrey up in. I make quick work of it. “Thanks,” Duke smiles at me, then wrinkles his nose. “I think I’ll save my thank you kiss for later.”

“There’s a line,” I tell him.

“Oh great Croatoan.” William’s voice echoes through the cavern. Time for them to get this show on the road, I hope Lexie made it out in time.

Together Duke and I creep forward, hiding behind some of the generators.

“We gather here on this most auspicious day to bring you into the world. We have gathered your holy daughters. One to guide us, and one to unlock the way. And a host for your great presence.”

This seems to be a cue of some sort, but with Lexie and I not being where we’re supposed to be it stirs up a bit of chaos as well.

For all of a minute at least.

An angry female cry fills the space, and before I know it Lexie’s charging at William. Damn it.

William catches her easily, relieving her of the knife she’d been holding and smiling. “Good, our Herald.” He shoves her towards the altar and Audrey. Hard enough that she hits it, her whole body freezing when she touches it. Eyes going wide and sightless.

“Nate,” Duke’s voice is low in my ear. “Pretty sure now is a good time to act.”

As he says that William steps forward. “It seems we were never to be given a host at all.” He shrugs off his robes, revealing he’s naked from the waist up, and his back covered with symbols. Probably the same as mine. “So I must perform the greatest act of faith.” He continues towards Lexie and Audrey.

When he opens his mouth to speak it’s in a language I sure as fuck don’t understand, everything about it just off enough to be annoying. Wide-eyed and frozen Lexie joins in. As William gets closer her body starts to move like a bad puppet, all jerky movements and sudden stops.

“Nate,” this time there’s a different sort of urgency in Duke’s voice, and when I glance at him I see he’s looking up. I follow his gaze and find myself a little stunned. Dark shadows are beginning to coalesce at the top of the cavern.

“Croatoan our Lord and Savior.” William’s voice draws my attention back to him before I can get too jibbering. “We call upon you, we call you forth!” He pulls a knife out of his pants and holds it with one hand, to be joined by one of Lexie’s hands. Together they hold it over Audrey’s chest.

My gun is in my hands before I realize what’s happening.

“Together the Herald and I will unlock the heart of the Key! Together we will bring you into myself, a most willing host!”

The knife begins to lower and two shots echo in the space. I find myself relieved I’m not the only one who fired.

William is an easy target. His body shocks from the shots, but the knife moves lower, his mind not quite catching on to the fact he’s dead yet. The other cultists mill around, not sure what to do.

I keep my gun out and turn to Duke. “You’re gonna have to go in there and get them out.” I tell him. “I think if I step in there I’ll just start doing what he did.” I give him a shove. “I’ll cover you.” We’d already killed one person tonight, what was ten or twenty more?

The knife keeps moving down.

Duke bursts into action, sprinting headfirst towards William and Lexie.

Cultist chase after him, but I start picking them off. Aiming as carefully as I can—I have an extra clip, but I’m not made of money, or bullets. Shoud’ve had Duke leave his gun here too, oh well. I buy him enough time to crash into Lexie and William, sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

Lexie seems to snap out of whatever’s controlling her. She leaps up, knife in hand and with another shout charges for another cultist.

I happen to glance up. The shadows are still roiling, but they also appear to be dissipating. A good thing in my book. I load in my second clip and keep firing. Duke helps Audrey sit upright and I stand up. There are a few cultist left, but Lexie seems to have terrified them enough that they’re backing off.

“Come on,” the sooner we can get out the better.

Audrey hobbles a little, but stays upright, and together we head to the stairs and up them.

Stepping back out onto the beach feels like stepping back into reality. We all lean against the cliff-face and catch our collective breaths. I reek, Lexie’s hands are covered in blood, stark bruises are forming on Audrey’s wrists, and Duke has a familiar look on his face.

“So, who wants to just chuck some TNT down there and call it done with?” It doesn’t surprise me that he has it stashed away somewhere, give Duke enough time and he can get his hands on anything.

Audrey and Lexie share a look before doubling over in laughter, they go on long enough that I find myself worrying for them. The laughter finally starts to pass. “We shouldn’t,” Audrey says.

Lexie gives her shoulder a light shove. “Yeah, like dad’s gonna believe us. Come on, better than letting some poor schmuck find this place.”

“Okay,” Duke starts herding us all towards the parking lot. “How about we get cleaned up, I’ll clear out the Gull, we’ll get drunk, and figure it out in the morning.”

“I can get behind that,” I answer, more than eager to get this goop off me. Thankfully the Gull has an empty apartment above it with a working shower, and some of my clothes knowing Duke

“Sure, I guess.” Audrey looks unsure however.

Lexie gives her another nudge. “Come on, play hooky for once in your life. It’ll do you some good, and after what just happened we _all_ need to get drunk.” If I didn’t know any better I’d say she’s talking from experience. To be fair she’s not _wrong_.

When we get to the Bronco I give my keys up to Duke, right now I’m not exactly willing to drive.

-

I lie across the bar, head tilted back so I can watch Duke and Lexie down shots together. I’m hazy drunk enough that I’m not sure if it’s a contest or not. If it is Lexie’s winning. Audrey sits at a nearby table, nursing the same beer she started with.

With agonizing slowness I pull myself upright, jump down from the bar and go over to her, collapsing into the chair. She arches an eyebrow at me. “You alright there Hansen? Half worried you’re gonna fall and breaks something.”

A bark of laughter leaves me. “Not that drunk,” I slurr. I poke at her calf with my bare toes. “Pretty sure we’re _all_ supposed to be getting drunk.” Maybe I should point it out to Lexie, at the very least I’d get Duke back—I’m not surprised at all that they get on like houses on fire, just surprised it didn’t happen sooner.

“Yeah,” she gives me a quirk of a smile. “Hard to break the habit I guess.”

I raise my arms up and wave them. “Shots!” I call out. Catching Duke’s attention.

Lexie bounds over like a demented monkey and nearly knocks over the chair she decides to sit in. “Yes!” She crows. “More tequila!”

Duke comes over, shot glasses and bottle balanced precariously on a tray. He sets it on the table, but before he can sit I tangle my hand in his t-shirt and tug him down towards me, giving him a big smacking kiss.

Catcalls come from Lexie, while a laughing Audrey tries to quiet her. When we pull apart Duke looks at me. “Why don’t you kiss me like that when you’re sober?”

“I could start,” I give him a doofy grin. Which earns me an exasperated sigh,  he turns his attention back to pouring shots. He doesn’t untangle my hand though. Not until he’s sitting down, but even then he keeps my hand in one of his own, squeezing tight enough for me to feel it.

Reaching out we clink our glasses together and down the shots. Lexie pouring out the next round.

Duke doesn’t pick his up right away, instead turning to look at me again. “I’d ask about Jordan, but that’s better saved for when you’re sober I think.”

I snort in agreement. Right now I just want to say ‘fuck it’ to the rest of the world and stay here. “Probably,” I agree. Picking up my next shot I down it. Now isn’t for serious questions, now is for forgetting those sorts of things exist.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later I’m sitting at the bar of the Gull staring at the headline of the _Haven Herald_ ‘Rockslide destroys cliff, police warning to stay away from marked areas’. We didn’t get to use Duke’s TNT.

Who knows if it was a real rockslide or if the cultists were covering their tracks. Either way _we_ didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

“You stare at that paper any longer it’s gonna burst into flames.” Audrey’s voice sounds right next to me, amusement clear in her tone.

Pulling my attention away from the paper I blink at her. “Hi?” I’m not exactly expecting her, not that she can’t go wherever she pleases. Since the night we all got drunk she’s kept her distance. It would hurt if I didn’t have a good guess as to why. Your whole life being a lie is a good reason to keep to yourself.

She gives me a wan smile and flags down Nora to order a beer and water. “Hi,” she turns back to me. “Sorry about the past few days, how’ve you been?”

“Alright,” I’d never really been one for small talk if I could help it. “Certainly’ve been worse.” Duke and I were dating again, something we hadn’t done since high school—and even then we had never been exclusive. It felt good, comfortable. Like old times, just with less stealing and horrible dads.

Though Audrey’d been keeping her physical distance didn’t mean we hadn’t been in contact, a nice fat check having arrived on my doorstep yesterday. Even better, it’d cleared at the bank.

“How about you?”

She shrugs. “Oh you know, wondering if I should confront my mom about everything, the usual.” It sounds strange to me, but I don’t doubt it’s hard for her. All I can do is make a sound of encouragement, which earns me another wan smile. “I’ve been wondering.” Nora stops to leave drinks and picking up the beer Audrey takes a sip. “How would you feel about a partner?”

The question catches me off guard. “What?”

“Things...well, things have changed. I love helping people, _that’s_ not gonna change. The station...it feels like my options are limited. Does that make sense?” She glances at me.

All I can do is shrug. “Beats me, was made pretty clear that that avenue of life was closed to me long time ago.” There’s no bitterness in my voice, I’d long grown to accept it. The chief had been only one of many voices telling me that. Anyways I found being a PI to be more flexible than a police officer.

Audrey gives a frown. “See, that’s what I mean. There’re great people on the force. Doesn’t stop them from being...small minded.”

“And you’re a big city girl who’s better than that?” _Now_ my voice has a bitter tone. This is my town after all. Audrey had lived in it most her life, didn’t give her the right to badmouth it, even the police.

She reaches out and punches my shoulder, hard enough to feel. “Asshole. Don’t put words in my mouth.” She takes another pull of her beer. “I just meant that most of them would have written me off and called me crazy if I’d told anyone about that shadow...thing. If I kept insisting Dad’d fire me.” A shrug. “Good idea to do it pre-emptively, _and_ be around someone who _won’t_ think I’m crazy.”

Doesn’t stop me from being suspicious. “The hours are shit, and it’s not like you get paid either way.” Leaving her nine to five job for that seems like stepping down to me. I’m certain half the reason I can get away with it as well as I have so far is because I get free food from Duke when I’m strapped for cash.

“Trust me, if I were a cop for the money I’d’ve quit long ago. I just want to help people.” Her hands fiddle with her beer.

I snort. “I think you and I have different definitions of ‘help’.” For one it could be said I ruin more people’s lives than make them better. According to the angry phone calls I get from time to time.

Audrey turns to me, determination clear on her face. “I’m not joking Nathan,” her calling me by my first name throws me off. “I do want to be your partner. I think you and I could work well together, maybe even be good friends.” Tossing a ten on the bar she stands. “Think about it okay? I’ll talk to you later.” Without waiting for a response from me she walks off.

I take a drink from my own water, flabbergasted by what just happened. Which is how Duke finds me, he pokes my cheek and I swat his hand away. “Pretty sure if you were a computer you’d be flashing an error message right now.”

Snorting I arch an eyebrow. “Not sure how to feel about that.” I shake my head. “Audrey just asked if she could be my partner in the PI business.”

“No shit,” Duke blinks, head turning to stare at the parking lot of the Gull. Audrey’s already gone however. “Something’s wrong with her then, because who’d want to hang out with your dorky ass all day?” He beams at me.

Reaching across the bar give him a shove. “I have it on good authority that you love my dorky ass.”

Duke rests a hand over his heart. “Now who told you such flim-flam and lies Hansen? I’ll put them on the straight and narrow.” The smile curling around his lips makes me laugh.

“Come here you ass.” I reach across the bar again, this time to pull him towards me for a kiss. I’ve got a feeling things are going to be different from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a sequel in mind, so expect that eventually. For now I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
